


Happy Birthday Marianne

by MegaUnchained



Series: Full Steam Ahead! [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaUnchained/pseuds/MegaUnchained
Summary: It's Marianne's birthday, time to celebrate!
Series: Full Steam Ahead! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160156





	Happy Birthday Marianne

Light slowly flickered into the bedroom of Marianne Teslagrade, as the day began to turn the tide with its battle with the darkness. Beams of sunshine trickled through as they splashed onto the face of the peacefully resting blonde. Serenity and tranquility filled the room coated in a nod to the Industrial Revolution adorning the wallpaper and gear infused furniture. Suddenly, the beeping of an alarm clock disrupted the serene scene before transitioning into a swing infused melody.

“Hnngh…” bemoaned the blonde as she lazily flung her arm around trying to locate the source of the sound. Flailing about some more, she was unable to silence the infernal contraption, as the noise continued to bounce across the walls. Then as if by the whims of fate, it was silenced, and Marianne fluttered her eyes open to find a dapper mustachioed gentleman in a top hat and suit staring right in front of her.

“Good morning Madam Teslagrade,” the voice duly rang out, seemingly robotic in tone. “I do hope all is well with you.”

“ _Yawn_ , o-oh, good morning Alvis. Functioning properly as ever I see.” Marianne groggily replied, still exhausted from admittedly a poor night’s rest.

“Indeed, functional capabilities are operating at 95% efficiency, though I must shamefully admit I, could use a bit of oil for the wheel. The noise is getting at tad grating on my being.” Alvis was one of Marianne’s most prized Tinkertoys, a robotic butler to serve her while still maintaining autonomous function. An android with free will able to leave at any time, but Alvis felt indebted to his creator; servitude ran in his circuits. A decent clip shorter than Marianne, Alvis appeared more man than machine, though bolts and metallic sheathing can be seen adorning his robotic exterior if one paid close enough attention. Jet black hair made of specially forged brass against a black top hat with an azure silk ribbon wrapped around the brim, a standard black and white tuxedo, Alvis could be mistaken for a right and proper gentleman. That is until you reach below the proverbial belt, and all that is there is sprockets connected to a brass colored cog. Wheeling himself around was a bit of a hassle, and one of Marianne’s biggest regrets with Alvis. When making him she was short on parts and what she needed to give him the same elastic appendages as his arms was no longer readily available, unless Marianne was willing to part with an arm and a leg of her own. Still, Alvis made do, even though the wheel did need constant oiling to prevent damage to the mechanisms, causing him to collapse onto the ground immobilized. The tinkerer made sure to look after her creation, to which Alvis did greatly appreciate.

“Today’s forecast is five degrees centigrade under clear skies and gentle breeze, your breakfast of milk and a freshly baked double chocolate chip muffin are awaiting you downstairs as well Madam Teslagrade.”

“Well I say Alvis you really are on the ball today,” Marianne said getting herself out of bed as she shuffled towards the closet. The same olive green long sleeve shirt with ‘Full Steam Ahead!’ adorning the middle and purplish black sweatpants she always wore were inside. After meticulously placing her removed pajamas on the countertop next to the bed, she was getting the shirt over her slightly pudgy paunch when her servient assistant chimed up once more.

“It has just come to my attention that today marks three hundred and sixty five days of Terra Firma circling around Helios since the last celebration of your conception.”

“A little early to use fancy jargon with me Alvis, I apologize.” Marianne sheepishly replied as she wriggled her sweatpants against her bloated hips.

“What I mean to say I suppose is, Happy Birthday, Madame Teslagrade.” With that Alvis’s top hat receded back inside his metallic skull and out popped a quaint party hat decorated in miniature cogs as he took out a party horn and blew into it mildly unamused. It was a bit below his sophistication but he supposed Marianne would enjoy it. Indeed, Marianne looked over to a nearby calendar and indeed Alvis was correct. March 9th, it read, as a small smile grew on her cutely round face.

“Wow, an entire year really came and went huh?” Marianne pondered as she placed her fists against each hip. “Still, glad to have you and your kindness for so long Alvis, thanks for remembering.” She walked over and gently hugged the automaton, causing steam to pour out from his ears. “Now, let’s head downstairs and get that wheel of yours nice and new.”

“I…I would greatly appreciate that Madam Teslagrade.” The two made their way into the kitchen with the table set up just as Alvis stated. A white sheet covered the gear infused table with a cup of chocolate milk and a double chocolate chip muffin, Marianne’s favorite, resting on fine china. Marianne however skipped that and proceeded down to her workshop to fetch a cup of oil. Rummaging about blueprints and parts she found the liquid and proceeded back upstairs to meet her mechanized retainer.

“Here you are Alvis,” Marianne beamed in content, holding the cup of oil in her right hand. “This should do the trick.”

“I am grateful you’re addressing this now Madam Teslagrade, but your meal will grow cold if you wait any longer.” A concerned Alvis replied, he is the assistant, and yet Marianne is focusing on him rather than herself. To him, it seemed illogical to act in such a matter.

“It can wait a bit, I have to look after all of my Tinkertoys you know, and you just happen to be priority number one right now. And I’m not terribly hungry, I mean Kim would have downed that in seconds.”

“Of course, Miss Summers, the being with a black hole for a stomach…” Alvis bemoaned. While he knew Kim meant well and was important to Marianne, her, shall he say, brazenness and sheer hedonism towards her ever ballooning form frustrated the automaton.

“Now Alvis, be nice,” Marianne wagged a finger at him. “Kim’s my best friend and I won’t have anyone insult her or her generous appetite. And there we go, good as new. Give it a go.” With that Alvis slowly backed away from the inventor and began doing light circles around the perimeter. The gear was holding up nicely. He sped up some more to move at a faster clip and once again the wheel remained intact.

“And that’ll be the remaining 5%, though I do wish you would enjoy yourself Madam Teslagrade.”

“All right fine, I’ll go and eat.” Pulling up a chair to the table, Marianne gave it a proper sit down as she moved it closer to the edge of the tabletop. With a fork and knife placed against the plate so carefully she began to cut into the muffin and take a bite. Marianne cooed as she chewed, the rich creamy chocolate chips against the fluffy muffin as it ticked her taste buds with tantalizing delight. So much so she wriggled her hips a bit in her seat, gently spilling over the edges ever so slightly. A few sips of milk later and all that remained was the base of the muffin after ingesting the muffin top. Marianne looked down at her own with a mild shrug before finishing up the rest of the muffin.

“Truly delicious,” Marianne said taking a napkin against her lips. “You’ve outdone yourself once again Alvis.”

“I appreciate the high praise Madam Teslagrade,” Alvis bowed, “I will seek to maintain this excellence from here on-”

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Suddenly a tapping belted through the kitchen, throwing Alvis off his train of thought. Marianne peered outside into the hallway curious as ever.

“Now who could that be?”

“I may have a faint idea, unfortunately….” Marianne walked over to unlock the front door, wondering who it was knocking against the maroon wood. The door opened and revealed a rather obese brunette with an ill-fitting tank top exposing her bloated belly against tight denim shorts. The woman pulled out a pair of drum sticks and proceeded to smack her gut with them to create a joyous melody as the pine hit the blubber. Marianne clapped at the performance as the woman bowed with great bravado.

“Another outstanding performance Kim,” cheered Marianne.

“Taut as a drum baby! Happy Birthday Marianne!” Kim rushed up to give her friend a hug, effectively smothering Marianne a good amount of stomach fat. It was a blissful embrace though the larger of the duo pulled back after a bit to not suffocate the other. “What are ya now? Twenty-nine? Almost the big 3 0, your roaring 20s are coming to a close.”

“Yes, hopefully with out the collapse this time.” The birthday girl dryly chuckled, making a nod to the market collapse at the end of another roaring 20s. Marianne invited Kim inside as the two walked around, Alvis staring at Kim with a twinge of annoyance.

“Yo Marianne, might wanna tune him a bit,” Kim whispered over about Alvis. “Bot’s got his bolts screwed too tight.”

“I beg your pardon!’ Alvis roared in contention, the top hat that had reclaimed the top of his head popping off in anger. “My bolts are screwed in with the perfect amount of torque and aligned properly. How dare you insult my craftsmanship!” Kim just shrugged and shook her head, turning her attention back to Marianne.

“So, you got any plans for your big day?”

“Well, nothing really, was just going to sit in the workshop and tinker a bit I suppose.”

“Boring!” bellowed an unamused Kim. “It’s your birthday, celebrate it, indulge, the world’s your oyster today! That being said, I did order a little something special for ya. Should be here soon enough.” Kim licked her lips in anticipation. Marianne tilted her head slightly in confusion, mildly curious as to what Kim was gushing about.

“Let me guess, something that’ll wind up in your stomach before mine. Remember last time?” A memory popped up in Kim’s head of the last time the two of them went to a birthday party for a friend. Right as their male companion was about to enjoy the cake the two of them had prepared, Marianne found Kim greedily gobbling up the confection for herself, only leaving half the cake left before Marianne swiped it from her plump hands.

“Geez you down a good cake early and suddenly people think I’ll just eat it all if unwatched. No respect here I tell ya.” Kim was being mildly sarcastic here, but she couldn’t help herself. Food is good, and padding out the drum was even better for her. “That being said, I got you a little something something that I know you’ll like.”

“Really?” Marianne looked around Kim to try to find something in her possession but found nothing. No box, no wrapping paper, no bows, nothing. “I don’t see anything Kim.”

  
“Oh believe me I have it,” Kim said with a smirk. “I was perfectly prepared with this gift and knew what to get you for a long time now.”

*******

“ **AAAAAAAAAUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!** ” Kim belted out a shriek in pure agonizing horror. “ **I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO GET THIS GIRL!!!** ” Twenty four hours until Marianne’s birthday, and Kim was in her kitchen flailing about like beached whale struggling to get back into the ocean. Her belly wobbling with each frantic motion, the blubbery brunette took a meaty arm and proceeded to smack herself in the head in mild shame.

“You had a whole year to prepare for this Kim,” she said to herself in embarrassment. “A whole year and you chose to stuff the drum and put it off to the last minute. A card and cash, yeah that’s fine, but anyone can do that. What do you get the girl that can literally make anything?” It was a conundrum that has plagued Kim for years now. With Marianne, even with her likes well known to Kim in steampunk and the works of Jules Verne, there was not much she could get that the tinkerer could make better herself or in the case of Verne’s works, already had. A new video game console? Marianne really didn’t give herself time to game, and that was more Kim’s thing anyway. Clothes? That’s lazy and uninspired. Gift cards to let her choose? Cheap and a sign you’re clueless, at least that’s what Kim thought. Marianne deserved something that came from the heart, but there wasn’t much Kim could do that her friend couldn’t do better. And with almost no time left, Kim found herself in quite the bind.

“Okay Kim, calm down,” the percussionist told herself to ease her tensions. “You have, some time, better not squander it. Now think, what can you get Marianne that’ll make her really happy?” The answer was simple really, anything. Marianne appreciated anything Kim got for her because that’s just how Marianne is, a solid friend who’s just excited to be around someone she holds dear in her life. Kim knew that, but it wasn’t good enough for her to just cop out like that. Pacing the floor of the kitchen Kim pondered trying to find the perfect solution, that was until the bassy rumble of her stomach threw her off her thoughts.

“Hungry eh?” Kim said playfully shaking her flabby gut, noticing a bit more shine on the drum than before. “Fine, I think better on a full stomach anyway.” With that, Kim waddled over to the fridge and pulled out a few pints of chocolate fudge ice cream, completely ignoring the pyramid of empty, discarded containers to the side of the fridge. Garbage day is in two days, she thought to herself, it can wait before dumping them in the can. Pulling out a spoon, Kim proceeded to dig into the ice cream, absorbed fully in the rich dairy treat to the point she completely forgot what she was fretting about. Kim ate faster and faster until the first pint was finished, popped open the lid of another and proceeded to repeat the process. Five pints later, Kim found herself lying on the floor, face smeared in chocolate and a belly bulging ever upward. It was after the haze of indulgence wore off that Kim remembered what she was trying to do in the first place, and slapped herself in disgust.

“Great, Marianne still needs a gift and I was just here stuffing myself like the proud fatass I am. Just great.” Knowing due well she struggles often to get up after lying on her back, Kim placed her hands against the cold black and white tiled floor and pressed down onto it to heave her four hundred plus pound body off the ground and back upright. Took a few minutes of struggling, and a few more seconds of wobbling around afterwards to regain her center of gravity, but Kim was standing once more. She peered over to see an empty container of ice cream barely visible past her fat belly and waddled over to it, holding it up in shame. “Marianne’s something special and I’m here wasting my time on this? UGH!” Kim hurled the container past the fridge, and watched it whack into the pyramid of other empty containers, now with one escaping the perfect formation and the rest shaking violently over the loss of its equilibrium. Kim watched over as the pyramid shook further and began to give way, only realizing what she had done long after it was too late.

“Hmm…on second thought, probably shouldn’t have waited until garbage day…” With that Kim revved herself up to try to flee the impending avalanche of discarded ice cream, but tripped over her own two feet and crashed into the floor belly first.

“Ughhhh…come on Kim, you’re a big girl now. A one, a two and a hrrk!” Kim rolled herself off her gut and onto her back, exactly where she was just a few minutes ago, now only looking over a wobbling mess of plastic containers ready to collapse. “Dignity, thy name is mud.” The containers gave way and soon found themselves flying off and falling back helplessly onto the floor, with a bunch of them landing atop Kim’s gut before bouncing off the bloated orb and onto the ground. Bum dum kathunk, bum bum kerdum, each new container that pounded her belly gave off a new sound with every new angle they struck the drum at. Soon after the surge of plastic was done and Kim heaved herself back up, looking over to see the mess of containers scattered across the floor.

“Yeesh, gonna take even more time to clean up all of this. At least no one saw me futz around like a dope.”

_BADINK_

“Oh right…” Kim sighed, “I left the phone on record so if I passed out from eating contently, I’d be able to watch it back in case I had an idea." The morbidly obese woman waddled over to her phone to watch over the recording, seeing minutes of just vapid indulgence and nothing else before getting her fat body off the ground. “A tad too content there Kim.” She chastised herself for the lack of creative spark so far. Soon after it played back the rush of pints pounding down on her belly to which Kim scoffed off in embarrassment.

“All of that for nothing!” She whined in irritation. “Here I thought, oh if I just eat a little I’ll have an idea and the end result was my drum getting attacked by my own gluttony as they struck at me like drum sticks against a, hey wait a minute.” Kim rolled back the tape to watch the containers pound at her belly once more, this time paying attention to the sounds they were making on impact. She closed her eyes and just listened, filtering out the oofs and ouches Kim made as they hit her, it had potential.

“You know, it needs a bit of refinement but that opening beat can make a really good song. That’s it! That’s what I can get her!” In a rare burst of athleticism, Kim rushed from the kitchen to her mini recording studio with mixers, stereos, computers and everything she need to make music besides a drum set, which fortunately she had her own for free attached to her body. In of itself the studio was impressive, wide enough to fit Kim’s stature while giving off that element of wild energy that the doughy drummer was able to radiate with a jagged ceiling design and splashes of blue, pink, and purple everywhere. With that an inspiration at hand, Kim cracked her knuckles, pulled out her drumsticks, and emphatically shouted, “A one two three four!” and got right to work. Time was off the essence, and Kim had none to waste. Perfection was at hand, Marianne deserved nothing less.

*******

“So what is it then?” Marianne asked again.

“Take a look for yourself!” Kim fished around her belly before pulling out a small box wrapped in a bow. It was tiny, but big things often came in small packages.

“Of course you’d hide it in the one place I wouldn’t look.” Marianne rolled her eyes playfully.

“Hey, you know you have backstage access to the drum if you want it, but I know you’re a bit above that so yep, best hiding spot by far. Open it up!” Marianne proceed to tear apart the wrapping paper to reveal a plastic cover with a disc inside. The inventor pulled out the disc and held it in her hand confused.

“Kim, what is this?”

“It’s a disc silly, put it in the DVD slot.”

“Okayyyy…” Curious, Marianne did just that after turning on the television. Soon enough, an image of Kim appeared on screen, only heightening Marianne’s puzzlement.

“Happy Birthday Marianne,” said the Kim on the screen, “I wanted to get you something special so here it is, I hope you like it. Let’s go! Full Steam Ahead!’ With the clashing of drumsticks Kim proceeded to pound them against her gut as the audio mixers played other synthetic instruments in the background, creating a waltzy, steampunk inspired melody built specifically for Marianne herself. As the song played on, tears welled up in the birthday girl’s eyes, moved by the generosity of her friend. Even Alvis, who normally was hostile to Kim, was moved by the kind gesture, nodding to Kim in a sign of approval. Soon enough the gifted melody came to a calm conclusion, Kim put the drumsticks to the side and looked towards the camera.

“Marianne, for someone who can make anything and everything, and someone who means a lot to me, you make it really hard to get you a perfect birthday gift ya know? Well, I suppose this is as close as I’m going to get. A lot of heart and soul went into this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did working on it. Happy Birthday Marianne, you really are one of a kind.” With that the screen went back and a puffy eyed Marianne looked over at Kim sitting by her side.

“Yeah, just remind me I owe you lyrics for that for the holidays okay?” Marianne just moved over to give her a great big hug.

“Kim, that was beautiful. Thank you so very, very much.” The weepy inventor muffled through tears.

“Like I said, you’re one of a kind, and you deserve only the best from me and everyone else.” The two continued to hug for a good while until Alvis, who was disturbed by the doorbell that rang on in the background, came back up with a large pink box.

“Now I don’t mean to interrupt this display of affection,” the butler replied cautiously, “but you have received another package Madam Teslagrade.”

“Ooh I know what that is,” Kim beamed in delight. “Marianne let’s go, Alvy, bring that into the kitchen why don’tcha?”

“My name is Alvis, oh forget it, understood Miss Summers.” Alvis begrudgingly brought the box into the kitchen and inside the box was a rich red velvet chocolate cake with fudge and ice cream crunchies inside. Atop the cake were two candles, one with a two and one with a nine. Written on the head of the confection, Happy Birthday Marianne.

“So, you want me to sing Happy Birthday or?” Kim asked as Marianne put her hand up to decline. Alvis came back with a lighter to light the candles for Marianne as the flames flickered against the wax.

“No, if you don’t mind, could you play that song for me again?”

“Well I don’t have my equipment so it’s not gonna be stereo mix quality.”

“It’s okay, besides,” Marianne closed her eyes as she made a wish, pondering over it for some time before blowing out the candles. Kim clapped in celebration, a tradition evermore.

“Besides what?” Kim queried as Alvis began to cut up the cake, leaving two decently sized wedges for the two ladies.

“With you, your music is always a hit. You made a song just for me, I couldn’t be happier for that alone. Without a doubt that was the best birthday gift I have ever received.”

“Then my mission was a success, thanks for the high praise,” Kim blushed as she pulled out her drumsticks while Marianne began to dig into her slice of cake. However a question did enter Kim’s mind. “By the way, what did you wish for anyway?”

“You know what they say Kim,” Marianne replied, wagging a finger as if to maintain its secrecy. “If I tell you it won’t come true.”

“Fair enough, now let’s get this party started! This song is a special request for the birthday girl so here we go!” Kim played the melody she had created for Marianne once more, granted with a twinge less quality due to it just being her belly making the music. Marianne didn’t mind, she just enjoyed the tune and her good friend being here to celebrate the day. Once the song wrapped up, Marianne clapped as Kim gave a final bow before shoving the wedge of cake Alvis cut for her into her mouth in one gulp.

“Come on Alvis, you gotta go a bit bigger than that.” Kim laughed. The butler simply ignored the comments as he looked over to Marianne, smiling in such a way he hadn’t seen in a long time. Pure, jovial bliss radiated from her cheeks, and to him that was enough to keep him satisfied. It was Marianne’s special day, and one that the tinkerer didn’t want to end anytime soon.


End file.
